Jeu d'Espion
by PoidsPlume
Summary: Cette mission où l'esprit rationnel de Clint le déserta... un peu. L'histoire du recrutement de Natasha.


**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, tout ça, tout ça... ^^

**Note :** Juste ma version du recrutement de Natasha. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

**Jeu d'Espion**

* * *

« Agent Barton. » annonça Clint à l'interlocuteur qui venait de le joindre sur son téléphone portable.

« Nous avons une mission pour vous. » annonça sans ambages, ni fioriture le-dit interlocuteur. « Un fichier contenant les informations spécifiques vient de vous être transmit. Si vous acceptez, je serais votre agent de liaison. »

Clint ouvrit le fichier sur son ordinateur. Il haussa un sourcil. « C'est en Russie. »

« En effet, agent Barton. Vous êtes fluent en russe. »

Clint scanna l'écran un instant avant de prendre sa décision. « Très bien, Agent Coulson, j'accepte. »

La communication coupée, il rassembla les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour sa mission. Éliminer le sous-directeur du KGB et récupérer des données sensibles qui ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais sa personne était un défi qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Après un détour par l'armurerie où il récupéra son arc, il gagna le tarmac de la base pour embarquer dans l'avion qui l'emmènerait sur les lieux de sa mission. Volkhov, dans la région de Leningrad. Loin d'être une capitale administrative comme St Petersbourg, elle n'en était pas moins une ville accueillant certains évènements. Dont une réception, ce soir, où se trouverait sa cible.

Quatre heures plus tard, Clint, équipé de pied en cap d'une combinaison noire associée à diverses armes cachées sur sa personne et bien sûr sa fierté, son arc, scannait les environs.

Il repéra la position de plusieurs snipers en moins de 10 minutes. Dans un mauvais angle pour avoir un visuel de sa cible, Clint devait d'abord s'occuper de la menace bien réelle que ces agents ennemis représentaient.

Il en élimina deux à distance dans un silence total et décida de laisser les trois autres en vie. Si tous les snipers disparaissaient des systèmes de communication, cela déclencherait l'alerte. Et Clint était persuadé de pouvoir passer inaperçu.

Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment qu'il avait choisit comme base des opérations d'un pas vif et en escalada la façade pour atteindre le toit. Fronçant les sourcils, il réalisa que selon ses informations, il aurait dû y avoir 2 fois plus de gardes. Il atteignit le toit sans un bruit et repéra immédiatement l'homme qui y était déjà posté, un fusil pointé vers _sa_ cible. L'individu ne faisait visiblement pas parti des services de renseignements russe et n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un seul son avant que Clint ne lui ouvre la gorge proprement, à la manière des éclaireurs de l'armée, une main sur la bouche de la victime et accompagnant sa chute pour limiter toute source de bruit.

Avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre totalement, il récupéra son oreillette qu'il plaça dans son oreille gauche, la droite déjà occupée par le communicateur qui le reliait à Coulson. Agent de liaison qu'il informa d'ailleurs d'un simple « En position. ».

Il observait d'un oeil vif par les fenêtres, la réception qui se déroulait juste en face de lui, scannant la foule pour repérer sa cible.

Elle était là. Troisième fenêtre en partant de la gauche, en compagnie d'une femme magnifique à la remarquable chevelure rousse portant une robe de soirée qui frisait avec l'indécence. Qu'il entendait grâce à son oreillette volée.

Levant un sourcil de surprise, il prit rapidement une photo de la femme avant de la transmettre à Coulson.

« Identité. » exigea t-il simplement.

« Hawkeye, agissez avec circonspection, c'est Black Widow. Elle doit être là pour assurer la sécurité de la cible. Désirez vous un soutien ? »

« Bien reçu. Pas la peine, je bosse mieux en solo. »

« Ne m'obligez pas à nouveau à un debriefing en salle de réveil. Je déteste l'hôpital. Terminé. » ordonna Coulson avant de couper la communication.

Pensivement, Clint reporta son attention sur la scène devant lui.

Black Widow. Ennemie n°1 des agents secrets des services de renseignements des Etats-Unis. Officieusement. Officiellement, elle n'existait pas. Elle n'était pas fichée en tant que terroriste, mais parce que ses capacités extraordinaires de l'espionnage en faisait une menace pour leurs propres espions, leurs secrets, tous ceux qui étaient protégés par ces informations confidentielles qu'elle s'acharnait à découvrir. Les soldats, l'Armée, les Civils, les dirigeants, le Pays, son gagne-pain.

L'ordre était de la capturer, morte ou vive. Le ''vive'' venait clairement en seconde position. Les supérieurs de Clint aurait été ravis de mettre la main sur l'espionne russe pour lui faire cracher ses secrets mais la priorité était claire, si l'agent ne voyait aucun moyen pour la récupérer vivante sans danger, il devait l'abattre. À vue.

Sa mission, cependant, primait sur cet ordre. Récupérer des données sur-protégées et éliminer sa cible.

La tâche allait se montrer un peu plus difficile avec la superbe espionne russe assurant la sécurité. Clint ajusta son plan en conséquence, pesant ses options.

Il se concentra sur la scène au moment où Sergueï Kariakin posait une main au creux du coude de la femme sensuelle qu'était Black Widow pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Celle-ci souriait d'un air charmant et sussurait des mots enjôleurs. Clint fronça les sourcils en les voyant s'isoler dans un bureau. Ce n'était pas là les agissements d'un garde du corps, ce qui obligea Clint à considérer la présence de l'homme qu'il avait tué sur le toit qui ne portait pas d'uniforme et dont l'oreillette assurait une liaison directe avec l'espionne.

_« Qui tire réellement les ficelles ? »_ se demanda Clint.

La rousse se pencha légèrement en avant d'un mouvement gracieux, laissant entrevoir la généreuse courbe de ses seins pendant un bref instant. _Alléchant._ Au plus grand plaisir de Sergueï visiblement, mais aussi de Clint qui ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle.

« Ya sobirayusʹ derzhatʹ vas, nakonets. » annonça le sous-directeur du KGB. _''Je crois que je vais te garder, finalement.''_ traduit Clint.

Black Widow lui adressa un sourire taquin avant de lui répondre dans la même langue. « Vous comptiez m'utilisez ? » demanda t-elle d'un air faussement ingénu et terriblement provocateur. « Je suis loin d'être une femme que l'on peut délaisser après une nuit seulement. »

L'homme s'écarta d'elle et lui adressa un sourire froid. « Tu as peut-être une autre utilité après tout... » asséna t-il avec concupiscence, son regard glacial s'attardant sur ses courbes et toute la peau dénudée que laissait échapper sa robe.

Un éclair fugace traversa le visage de la femme, une étincelle dangereuse que Clint pouvait presque croire qu'il avait rêvé, il n'était même pas sûr que l'homme qui faisait face à l'espionne en ait eut conscience. Clint, fasciné, ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore décocher une seule flèche. Alors que l'ennemi était isolé et vulnérable. Il continua d'écouter.

« Je pourrais avoir envi de rester. » lui répondit-elle calmement.

Sentant la tension, Clint banda son arc, pourtant encore indécis sur le choix de sa première cible. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir besoin de sous-titres pour comprendre cette discussion.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû partir. » répondit froidement le sous-directeur.

L'espionne contourna le bureau pour se rapprocher de la bibliothèque de la pièce. Mettant de la distance entre elle et lui, qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Tendu à craquer, Clint attendit.

« Et tu n'aurais dû te jeter dans la gueule du loup ce soir, Black Widow. » ajouta t-il, calculateur.

« Qui dit que je me suis ''jetée'' ? » demanda t-elle rhétoriquement la russe.

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard du sous-directeur. « On ne peut pas quitter ce genre de profession, '_Widow_, autrement que par la mort. »

Ce devait être un signal convenu car à ce moment là, un garde du corps entra dans la pièce pour se jeter sur la frêle carrure de la jeune femme. Elle esquiva d'un mouvement fluide, sans montrer de surprise. Elle sauta par dessus son assaillant en prenant appui sur ses épaules, fermant la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte d'un pied fin, limitant ainsi les risques d'être entendu à l'extérieur du bureau. Elle utilisa ensuite son pied comme un balancier pour garder son équilibre, toujours en position précaire sur les épaules du garde du corps qui n'avait visiblement pas ses réflexes. Elle s'enroula autour de l'homme et lui brisa la nuque. Elle atterrit d'un pied léger sur le parquet, ses talons claquant une fois alors qu'elle les reposait sur le sol.

_« Putain de merde »_ souffla Clint dans le silence de la nuit. _« Elle n'est même pas essoufflée. »_ Jamais il n'avait observé quelqu'un d'aussi souple. Jamais. Et il avait grandit dans un cirque.

« Je sais. » reprit en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour vérifier que sa coiffure était toujours aussi parfaite. « Votre choix réside dorénavant entre ces deux options : Vous pouvez me laisser partir, ne plus_ jamais_ penser à moi et je ne vous tuerais pas tout de suite. » Elle sortit un verre et se servit une généreuse dose de Vodka. « Ou vous pouvez choisir de mourir. Maintenant. »

_Impressionnant._ Pensa Clint.

Le russe en revanche ne sembla pas du même avis et arbora un sourire supérieur. « Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai qu'un seul garde du corps ? Moi ? Le sous-directeur du KGB ? »

L'espionne lui adressa un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. « Vous faites bien de me le rappeler... » Elle sortit alors ce qui ressemblait à un tube de rouge à lèvres avant de l'ouvrir, révélant la présence d'un bouton rouge. _Un détonateur,_comprit Clint en repérant six autres qui traversaient un couloir ventre à terre en direction du bureau.

Elle appuya sur le bouton et une déflagration retenti, emportant avec elle la vie des gardes. « Où en étions nous ? Ah oui. Laissez moi tranquille. »

Une expression inquiète traversa le visage du sous-directeur avant qu'il ne se reprenne. « Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. L'obéissance et la fidélité au Service est à la base de votre Programme. Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Un sourire sans joie éclaira le visage de la Veuve Noire. « Il semblerait que le KGB ait joué une fois de trop avec mon cerveau. »

« Ma mort ne changera pas le fait que ta tête est mise à prix dans toutes les Organisations du monde. Tu n'as plus de pays, tu es seule et sans alliés. Je ne te pensais pas _naïve. _»

Un crachotement dans son oreillette lui fit faire une pause pendant la réponse du russe. « Ennemi à 6 heures. » lui communiqua t-on. En anglais. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle se ramassait sur elle même pour offrir la plus petite cible possible tandis qu'elle se retournait pour s'occuper de la nouvelle menace.

Une flèche passa au dessus d'elle, éclaboussant l'espace d'échardes de verre provenant de la fenêtre brisée avant de se ficher dans le cou du seul garde qui avait survécu à l'explosion. Sans laisser paraître sa surprise, l'espionne rousse, se redressa et de nouveau accorda toute son attention à l'homme qui regardait alternativement le cadavre et la fenêtre brisée, comme s'il espérait voir apparaître le responsable.

« Que disiez vous à propos d'alliés ? » Elle se pencha vers lui et continua sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre. « Je pense que vous confondez la stupidité avec la naïveté. Et je n'ai jamais été l'un ou l'autre. »

Clint ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à l'aider ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir aussi impulsivement. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Il voulait savoir ce qu'_elle_ allait faire.

« Comment peux tu trahir ta Patrie, tes Camarades ? » tenta une dernière fois Kariakin.

Black Widow se redressa, et haussa les épaules avec désinvolte. « Je suis Russe. Et une espionne. » Elle sortit son revolver. « Je n'ai pas de sentiments, c'est vous qui me l'avez appris. » Sur ces derniers mots, elle l'abattit d'une balle au milieu du front.

Elle fouilla ensuite le cadavre sous l'oeil scrutateur de Clint. Elle empocha rapidement un objet avant de poser sur une main sur sa propre oreillette tandis qu'elle observait la flèche noire qui dépassait du cadavre du garde.

« Hawkeye, je présume ? »

« Enchanté, Black Widow. » lui répondit-il.

« Mes renforts ? » demanda t-elle en allant droit au but, le plus succinctement possible.

« Mort. »

« Pourquoi suis encore en vie ? » demanda t-elle sans sentiment, pas même une once de curiosité. Elle posa plusieurs charges explosives dans la pièce.

_Bonne question, _songea Clint. « T'es encore dans ma ligne de mire. » l'informa t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « T'as aimé le spectacle ? » interrogea t-elle en quittant la pièce.

« Bin... puisque c'est toi qui aborde le sujet... Tu ne serais pas intéressée par la mise en pratique de cette souplesse extraordinaire dans un autre domaine que l'assassinat ? »

« Meurt. » répondit-elle avec éloquence.

« C'est ce que je pensais. » dit-il en quittant le toit. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais au chômage ? »

« Un différent entre mes employeurs et moi. »

« Oui, c'est dur d'être sur la même longueur d'onde quand vous essayez de vous assassinez mutuellement. » ajouta t-il avec amusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu proposes exactement ? » demanda t-elle en quittant le bâtiment.

« Un job. » répondit-il immédiatement en tournant au coin d'une rue. « Une bonne assurance maladie. » Il se débarrassa de son oreillette gauche en l'écrasant sous son talon. « Un boss qui ne cherchera pas à te poignarder dans le dos si tu fais ton boulot correctement. » Finit-il en la rejoignant.

Elle s'éloigna du mur contre lequel elle s'était adossée. « Ou je peux être mon propre patron. Quel serait l'avantage ? »

Clint lui adressa un sourire de loup. « Tu bénéficieras de ma charmante compagnie. »

_Alliés_. Le mot raisonna comme un son de cloche dans leurs esprits.

La vivace rousse l'étudia un moment, pesant le sens caché de ses mots. « Ta hiérarchie n'est pas au courant, n'est ce pas ? »

Clint haussa les épaules. « Elle sait que tu es ici. »

L'espionne resta dubitative. « Et elle va accepter ta proposition ? » _Moi, une ennemie, dans ses rangs ?_

« Elle serait folle de ne pas accepter. » _Et toi aussi._

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment dans les ruelles sombres, mettant le plus de distance entre eux et le bâtiment en feu qu'il avait quitté. L'ex-espionne russe passa la main dans une de ses poches. Clint se raidit à côté d'elle, redoutant une attaque. Elle lui tendit un objet. Petit, rectangulaire, doté d'un port USB. Les données qu'il était venu chercher. Clint l'empocha.

« Bienvenue au S.H.I.E.L.D. »

* * *

_**Oo..Fin..oO**_

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? :)

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
